


Surprise surprise?!

by cuddlypillow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypillow/pseuds/cuddlypillow
Summary: Gabriel would have laughed if someone had told him he'd ever enjoy a party but here he is, at Lúcio Correia dos Santos' house party, enjoying a cold drink and the company of people until his ex-girlfriend enters the stage...
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 36





	Surprise surprise?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a prompt I found on tumblr (My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me, I’ll even pay you.) and this was really fun to write. I can't believe I'm finally posting this, it's in my drafts since 2018 wtf...  
> Not beta'ed, please bear with any mistakes u_u  
> Enjoy and lemme know in the comments what you think <3

“It will be fun!” Ana said. “You need to go outside more often, Gabe.” she had said. 

Ana just dragged him along with her friends Mercy and Moira. That’s why Gabriel Reyes finds himself at a house party from Lúcio Correia dos Santos. 

The younger student greets them with a big smile and a hug at the door. He’s wearing bright orange trousers, a green tank top with a frog tribal on it and flip flops. His dreads bounce around his head when he moves and they smack Gabe in the face when Lúcio turns around and guides them into his parents house. 

“Ma’ parents are traveling and we have the whole house for ourselves! Have fun! Drinks are in the kitchen on the left, at the end of the hall is a bathroom.” he explains.  
“Babe?” A brunette haired girl pops out of the kitchen entrance, “We need more paper cups. Oh hi guys!” she waves at the group.  
“Coming!” Lúcio answers and is gone.  
“Well, let’s look around?” Ana suggests. Gabe makes sure he stays by her side because first, parties are not his thing and second, he’s not seeing any people he knows yet.

The living room they enter is massive. There are two sitting areas with couches, one in front of a big TV on the wall, another accompanied by a lit fireplace. A music system in the back blasts remixed music through speakers that are distributed in the room. A group of people plays beer pong on a dinner table. They are cheering on a girl with a side cut as she empties one of the cups. Gabe knows her from his computer class, her name is Olivia, but prefers to be called by her nickname ‘Sombra’.Next to her stands Jesse McCree, dressed in a red plaid shirt, jeans and those awful cowboy boots with _spurs_. When the younger man spots him, he says something to Sombra, pats her shoulders and walks toward Gabe.

“If that isn’t Gabi, my man. I would’ve never guessed to see _you_ at a party.” He grins confidently, offers Gabe his hand and they exchange a casual fistbump.  
“Got dragged along…” Gabe turns, wanting to gesture at Ana but the tall black haired woman is nowhere to be seen. “Aaaaand she’s already gone.”  
Jesse laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ll stick with you for a while. Guess you don’t know many people here?”  
“Hell no. I’m kinda glad I recognize you and Sombra over there.”   
“Oh yeah, good ol’ Sombra. I could introduce you to a few peeps if you want. Want a beer?” Jesse asks but already pulls Gabriel through a second door into the kitchen.  
The cowboy kid opens the fridge and takes two bottles, opens them and pushes a cold beer in Gabe’s hand. They lean at the kitchen counter, observing the room.  
  
“Do you see that green haired, asian boy?” Jesse gestures, “His name’s Genji. He’s my boyfriends younger brother. My babe should come too in- hm, an hour maybe. Hope so. They are doing an exchange year at our college.” Gabe nods.  
“I would never have guessed you’re into boys, McCree.”  
“Hah. Boys, girls. I like both. Never made a mystery out it. You’d might know if you would come to my study group as I suggested.” Jesse takes a sip, then points his bottle at a pretty korean girl. It’s the brunette from before.  
“That’s Hana. Hana Song. Such a cutie. She’s Lúcio’s girlfriend and in my literature class. Don’t play any games against her. She wins _every-goddamn-time!_ ”

Hana notices them and comes around.  
“Jesse McCree, are you defaming me?” Her brown eyes stare into Jesse’s until the boy has to look away. “See, she even wins in a staring contest.”  
Gabe laughs and nods at Hana. “Hey, I’m Gabriel.”  
“Hi! I think I saw you on campus before! You’re the sports club’s president, right?”  
Gabriel scratches the back of his head. “Yeah I am. But I’ll graduate soon. Might give the position to Jesse then.”  
“Oh really?!.” Jesse is surprised.  
“You’re vice president, what did you expect, dumbass?” Gabe scoffed. McCree rises his hands in defense. “Yeah yeah.” The younger one finished his beer and brings both of them another one. 

“So Hana, any interestin’ people around?”  
“Uhh,” she seems to contemplate “there are a few older students around I don’t know. I think some of them came with you, Gabriel.”  
“That would be Ana, Moira and Mercy. Ana’s my flatmate.”  
“And Moira and Mercy are kinda dating?” Jesse resumes. “Yeah, somehow. They fight a lot but still can’t be without each other. I don’t know. They are weird.” Gabe says with a smirk.  
“Oh, there’s this really cool, blue haired girl. Like, she’s soo tall and has a butt to kill for…” She snickers.

Gabriel’s face freezes for a moment, not long enough for Hana to notice but he knows Jesse saw it. The younger boy gave him quick glance.  
“Uhm, you mean the Widowmaker?” Jesse asks to reaffirm.  
“The _what?_ ”   
Gabe already starts to feel uneasy. He’s clutching to his beer, looking around the room and watches how Genji fills a cup with coke and whiskey but he can’t ignore them talking.  
“People call her the Widowmaker because whenever she has a boyfriend or whatever, she ditches them in horrible ways. She _bathes_ in their embarrassment, sadness, anger - whatever negative emotion she leaves behind. Her real name is Amélie Guillar and she’s a horrible person.” Jesse clarifies. “People claim she has a heart of ice.”  
_Please don’t mention my name now_ , Gabe hopes. It’s bad enough he got reminded of her. 

He and Amélie were a thing for quite a while before she ditched him for Gérard. Who happened to be a good friend of him before - until Widowmaker cheated on Gabe with him. And his friend knew all along. Gabriel feels so betrayed by both of them and every time he has to see either one the campus he feels a sting in his chest. He’s single for a while now, kudos to Amélie for destroying his trust in future relationships.  
“Oh god. Ugh, nooo that’s so… What is wrong with people?” Hana states. “If I see her doing anything in Lúcio’s house I’ll kick her out myself! I need to tell that to Lúcio asap!” She stomps away. She’s nearly around the corner before she comes back, grabs a bag of Doritos from the counter and leaves again.

McCree turns to look at Gabe, opens his mouth but his friend stops him, raising a hand.  
“No, stop. It’s okay. Let’s just not mention this anymore. I’ll just leave if one of them crosses my way.”  
“Dude, I meant to say you need heavier stuff then just beer. You should have fun so stop that grumpy face of yours.”  
Gabriel watches him mixing vodka with orange juice. (It’s basically just vodka with a hint of orange for the taste.)  
“Uh, thanks, Jesse.” He takes a sip, it’s kinda disgusting because Gabe rather drinks whiskey but the drink will do.   
The two boys walk around the big house and Jesse introduces him to even more people. At one point Gabe doesn’t care anymore, the music is nice, mostly all of the people are fun to talk to and someone is always willing to refill Gabriel’s cup.  
He sees Ana sitting on one of the sofas, talking to a massive boy with long blonde hair. Gabe’s not sure but he believes he hears him talking in a German accent. Ana seems happy.  
When Gabe goes to the toilet once, he finds out where Mercy and Moira are. There’s a gloomy corner in the hall next to the bathroom and it seems that no one can interrupt their heated make out session.  
  
When Gabe comes back, Jesse is nowhere to be found. He looks around but no cowboy.  
“You look a bit lost. Are you looking for Jesse?” Genji asks him. He offers him another cup, this time with whiskey and coke and Gabe gladly takes it.  
“Yes, do you know where he went?”  
“My brother, Hanzo, finally arrived. They have a thing going on… Probably escaped into a more private room.” he coughs slightly. Gabe nods approving.  
But now he’s left alone and doesn’t know where to go. He doesn’t want to bother Genji who is talking to a group of younger people Gabriel doesn’t know, so he decides to walk around by himself. 

His feet carry him back to the kitchen where he takes a hand full of chips and slowly snacks them. He takes out his phone, scrolls a bit through social media until someone taps him on the shoulders.

“Eh, sorry, are the chips already empty?”  
Gabe looks up from his phone, right into the deep blue eyes that belonged to a guy he never saw before.  
He looks at the snack bowl. Accidently he had eaten all of its contents...  
“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” he says.  
“Nah, I can relate. Once you start, you can’t stop eating until the bag is empty.”  
The boy gives him an sympathetic smiles. His teeth are as white as from those people in the toothpaste advertisements on TV. The blonde spikey hair supports that image even more.  
“My name is Jack.” The blonde offers him a hand.  
“Gabriel.” They shake hands. Gabe puts his phone away. On one side he’s happy that he has someone to talk to right now, on the other hand he feels betrayed by Jesse who left him alone and now he’s forced to talk to this random guy. This _handsome_ random guy.  
  
“So, did you come alone?” Jack asks, gesturing around the otherwise empty kitchen.  
“Got dragged around by friends that are somewhere hitting on other people.” Gabe explains.  
“Oh. That sucks.”  
“Kinda. What about you?” Gabriel asks.  
“Uhh, someone mentioned this party on campus and I thought it would be a good opportunity to meet new people. I just changed colleges and know nearly no one. But I figured those are almost all new students here?” Jack finishes and empties his cup.  
Gabe’s is nearly empty as well so he takes both of their cups and gives Jack a questioning look.  
“I actually think I had enough already.” But Gabe just raises in eyebrow and tells him that he feels the same but that Jack can’t let him down right now.  
So Jack gives in, taking the same as Gabe and soon they chink their cups.

Together they walk back into the busy living room and lean somewhere at the wall. Gabe explains how he relates to what Jack had said.  
That he’s not used to be around the younger folks, even when he’s a club leader. Jesse and Olivia are the only younger people he’s really friends with. Maybe Genji could be a friend in the future as well, he thinks.  
They keep talking about university stuff and their studies when Gabe hears a familiar laugh.

He freezes. For a long time this voice had made him happy and he had loved the heavy french accent that came with it, now he felt his chest getting tighter.  
Talking to Jack had made him come down and now he feels a panic rising in him.  
“Ahaha, Gérard you are _so_ funny! I love how you make me laugh.”  
The french couple enters the room right through the doorway Gabe leans next to.

Gabe doesn’t dare to turn around and look at them, instead he stares right into Jack’s blue eyes. He sees the unspoken question in Jack’s face ‘What’s wrong?’  
The other had instantly checked that something was off.  
Gabriel opens his mouth to answer when he gets interrupted.  
“Excuse moi? Gabriel? Ohh, we haven’t seen each other in months!” Amélie calls him out, her voice awfully alluring. Gabe can sense her coming for his back.  
  
It happens in a moment of madness and it’s probably the alcohol in his blood that causes Gabriels next move.  
He’s blocking the Widowmaker out of his mind, lunges forward, his hands find Jack’s hips and he pins the blonde to the wall behind him. “Sorry, Jack. I’ll tell you later.” he whispers in a haste. Their lips meet in a rushed first kiss and the skin on skin contact feels electrifying.  
Jack gasps. Then his hands find Gabriel’s neck and he pulls him closer.

“Gabriel? Mon amie?” Gabriel can her hear behind him and his decision to ignore her grows stronger. But it’s Jack who heats up their kiss.  
Gabe feels him licking his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth and lurks Gabriels tongue with his own into his mouth.  
Jack moans when their slick mouths meet and part again. He opens one eye to throw a look at Amélie who stands beside them. Her face is a mixture of surprise and disgust.  
A warm and fuzzy feeling rises in Gabe. The satisfaction from irritating her, the kiss with Jack and probably the alcohol.

He closes his eyes again, blends everything except Jack out and gets lost in the feeling of Jack’s soft lips on his out.  
They deepen the kiss even further. Gabe’s heart hammers heavy in his chest, he feels Jack’s pulse racing under the pads of his fingers that touch the others neck.  
  


It takes a while until they calm down from their high, slowly Gabe retreats, nosing along Jack’s right cheek and than taking a step back.  
The stare into each other's eyes, still somehow hungry for more but happy and Jack gives him this big shiny smile. Gabriel’s pants feel awfully tight.

Someone in the room starts cheering and clapping and other people join in. The whole room probably watched them as everyone was screaming now and Gabe sees Ana in the back, showing him a thumbs up.  
He chuckles and it turns into full laughter before Jack pulls him in for another kiss which make the people in the living room cheer even more.  
“You’re disgusting.” he hears Amélie say behind him and then she walks away, her high heels echoing on the floor

* * *

  
Gabriel and Jack are sitting on a bench in the garden, both a soda in their hand. The music is barely hearable in the back of the house.

“Sooo- are we talking about this or not?” Jack asks unsure, laughing nervously.  
“Uh, well. Sorry if I blindsided you. It’s… To be honest I used you. Though it’s probably the alcohols fault, too. There was this girl coming into the room when we were leaning to the wall while talking. I can’t stand her. She’s my ex-girlfriend and cheated on me with my best friend. I kissed you so she wouldn’t get a chance to mock me.”

Gabriel scratches his beard. “Yeah uh, sorry.”  
Jack’s eyebrows rise, then the edges of his mouth follow and he starts laughing loud.  
“Oh god, that is the best thing that could ever happen today.” He wipes tears out of his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, if I would mind I wouldn’t sit here with you.” He gives Gabe a genuine smile.  
“I might have been a bit surprised but I really enjoyed kissing you. We might be...uh- strangers but we could change that.” He coughs. “If you want to.”

“So you’re not mad?”  
“Of course not.”

“And I thought this would be totally awkward or you might hit me now.” Gabe sips from his cup. “Glad it-”  
“Do you wanna go out with me?” Jack interrupts him.  
“Huh?” Gabe’s confused  
“I would like to go on a date with you.”  
“Oh.” It’s hard to resist that toothpaste ad smile. “Yeah why not.” Gabe says and Jack sighs, his face slightly red tinted.


End file.
